They started it!
by yamiXtsuki
Summary: A friend of the twins' father visits Rivendell to help with an upcoming battle. The twins decide to have a bit of "fun" with the guest much to his - and Elrond's - dismay. ElladanXOCXElrohir. Limey!


A young, dark-haired male laid sleeping in a dark room of elfin make. His expression was that of peace as he sighed and relaxed his face into a gentle smile. He was, indeed, having a good dream.

Unbeknownst to the one ignorant in his dreams, a pair of twins had a, contrarily to his peaceful state, mischievous look in their shining grey eyes. They nodded to one another, each dark-haired look-alike taking a place on the bed beside their 'target'.

Slowly, Elrohir, the bolder of the twins, ran his fingers up and down their innocent object of torture's pale arm. This 'target' was not as innocent as the twins thought, of course, but they didn't need to know all the things the elf had done in his lifetime. Besides that, they didn't really care.

The elf shivered, letting out a satisfying gasp, though he did nothing to show he'd awoken. Elladan smiled at the ethereal being, laying his lips on the tender throat and un-haired jaw that lay exposed. Another pleasing release of air escaped the full lips of their affection-elf, causing the twins to send each other a twisted grin. They stared into the other's grey eyes, understanding the look, before they turned again on their pet.

Elrohir became decidedly more daring as he ventured his hand to ghost underneath the unconscious male's shirt, finally resting upon a nipple that soon became pert as Elrohir began pleasurable ministrations on the ignorant elf. Said elf rolled onto his side as he let out a low gasp, facing the other twin who was active with his tongue, rather than his hands.

Elladan soon found the male's ear to be an extremely sensitive spot (as is with most elves) and thus, attacked it with vigor. Elrohir affirmed to himself that a mouth was better than a hand as he locked his mouth on the nipple he'd been torturing, allowing the now-un-stationed hand to dance around the edge of the he-elf's breeches before dipping in.

"You do know that I am trying to sleep, yes?" Though they were both surprised, neither twin stopped his actions, causing the ignored male to glare, though he could not help himself from groaning as Elrohir's soft hand skimmed his length. "We have a war to prepare for and I am much in need of rest. So st-." He was cut off by his own voice as the hand that had been barely -like a phantom's touch- stroking his manhood suddenly grabbed it and pumped roughly a few times.

"You've no idea what you've stirred, elves. But you'll soon know." With that threat, all clothes were quickly removed before the desire-stricken not-so-innocent elf attacked Elrohir's erection with a roughness that caused a sensation beyond the word pleasure. The twin was behind the object of sex, letting lasting, voluble groans spill from his perfect lips as he was stroked. Elladan was not ignored either as his mouth attached to that of the tortured one. He fought a losing battle for dominance, not knowing which tongue was his (not that he cared for such a detail in the flamboyant sensation of pleasure, per se) as the delectable mouth crashed into his again and again; delicious hips grinding into his in a chronic, deliberate rhythm.

Elrohir was active in the pleasure-giving as well, as his hand groped and prodded at the firm buttocks of the one who was not his twin and Elrohir's mouth latched on to the still-tortured nipple. It was red and swollen from the abuse but any pain given was received just as easily – and happily – as the pleasure.

Amidst their pleasurable actions, the three did not hear Elrond knocking at the door, nor when he called. All was silent to the elf-lord (as a result of the otherwise occupied mouths) and, sensing nothing amiss and guess that the guest was resting, Elrond entered the room. He walked briskly over to the bed and, planning to scare the guest (who was a long-time friend of his) awake, he ripped the covers away with ease and grace. He froze immediately, shocked of his line of sight.

Their guest, who was as equally shocked as Elrond, though not for the same reason, was laying in-between Elrond's two eldest, twin sons. This would have been fine with the Eldar, except for the fact of what they were _doing_. Said guest had his hand wrapped around Elrohir's erect sex organ and, though they had pulled away to stare at the shocked, older elf, his mouth had been connected with Elladan's.

Elrohir's were busy gracing the black-haired elf's rear end with tight squeezes and firm rubbing while his was occupied with the nipple he'd been continuously tormenting (and he'd also had yet to remove said oraface from the chest of their guest). Elladan, too, was participating, Elrond observed, though, in his shocked state, he absorbed very little. Alleged twin, beside being wrapped up in liplock with the guest, had his right hand teasing the nipple that Elrohir had neglected to touch, the other hand wrapped around the guest's thigh, pulling their hips together to form a very provocative sight.

Worst of all, they were all naked and none did anything to hide or cover up what they'd been doing. Mostly due to the fact that they, too, were shocked. Elrond was first to recover, deciding that anger was better than shock.

"_Both_ of them? Not just one of my sons, but _two?_ At the same _time_ no less? Honestly!" The twins winced at their father's tone and the guest glanced between the two twins nervously, wondering how to amend the situation.

He looked Elrond straight in the eye. "They started it!" If Elrond was not so angry, he might have laughed. Instead, he heaved an exasperated groan before promptly exiting the room, saying that he did not _want_ to know and trying to _ignore _what he knew was going to happen.

Said guest gave a sigh of his own before disentangling himself from the twins and pulling the blankets over his head. "Don't wake me up again," he growled. It was an order that the twins decided to ignore, returning to their former tasks.

After the first bout of sex, the guest fell asleep immediately, exhausted beyond belief. The brothers ignored this fact as well, ravaging the ignorant friend of their father all night long. After all, they both knew that they'd get no action until the war was over (which would be a long time, they presumed), and the guest did not have to know, did he?

But, in the end, the guest did know, having woken up tired and sore in places he shouldn't be. Without his knowledge, his body had been a very active lover, acting on his unconscious mind's desires. Instead of hunting down the sons of Elrond who he knew had caused his irritation, the guest put his anger to good use: against some poor, unsuspecting orcs, Uruk-Hai and trolls.

Despite the beliefs of the twins (and everyone else, for that matter), the battle was easily won, thanks to the guest who plowed straight through many groups of enemies, and killed most of them in the process. There was never any hope for the poor, evil entities, as they were all annihilated before anyone but the guest could draw their weapons.

Elrond was proud, because this mostly redeemed what he'd caught the three doing. Though the sons were punished quite severely in bed by the object of their sexual interest (though it was pleasurable, all the same). It was them, after all, that had started it.


End file.
